


Из Хаффлпаффа с любовью

by eivery_al



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Romance, Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подарок одного анонима.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из Хаффлпаффа с любовью

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано “На конкурс ко дню рождения Гермионы Грейнджер 2013”  
> Бета - Autum_n

За­хожу в Боль­шой зал. Го­мон го­лосов, уда­рив­ший в уши, на миг от­вле­ка­ет, и хоть и с за­мин­кой, но вы­пол­няю свое каж­доднев­ное дей­ствие. Ки­даю ми­молет­ный взгляд на гриф­финдор­ский стол. Она там, си­дит в не­из­менной ком­па­нии. На ли­це уко­риз­ненная улыб­ка. Ви­димо, сно­ва от­чи­тала сво­их маль­чи­ков.  
  
Ког­да про­хожу ми­мо ее мес­та, то сер­дце не­воль­но де­ла­ет куль­бит. Ка­залось бы, я все­го лишь оче­ред­ная тень из тол­пы, но это каж­дый раз не ос­тавля­ет мое су­щес­тво рав­но­душ­ным. Са­жусь за свой стол так, что­бы она ока­залась ко мне спи­ной, но я все же мо­гу ви­деть ее. Ее ли­цо. Воз­ле нее сно­ва ка­кие-то кни­ги, свит­ки пер­га­мен­тов, ко­торые, по-ви­димо­му, ме­ша­ют си­дяще­му ря­дом Гар­ри. Тот что-то ей го­ворит, и она сму­щен­но уби­ра­ет свои ве­щи под скамью. Как хо­чет­ся быть там, прос­то си­деть ря­дом. Прос­то ока­зать­ся воз­ле нее. Слу­шать раз­го­вор, хоть и ос­та­ва­ясь за пре­дела­ми их бе­седы.  
  
К ним под­бе­га­ет рас­крас­невша­яся Джин­ни. Мне с мо­его мес­та от­четли­во ви­ден ее ру­мянец. А вслед за де­вуш­кой в зал прос­каль­зы­ва­ет Дин То­мас, са­дясь ря­дом с Си­мусом, что ска­лит­ся в по­нима­ющей ух­мылке. За вре­мя уче­бы для ме­ня при­выч­ное де­ло – под­ме­чать дей­ствия дру­гих. Их эмо­ции. Иног­да мне да­же ста­новит­ся стыд­но за свою слеж­ку, но по­том я вспо­минаю, что все уви­ден­ное, под­ме­чен­ное все рав­но ос­та­ет­ся на­еди­не с мо­ими мыс­ля­ми. Я это де­лаю, что­бы луч­ше уз­нать ее. Уз­нать так, по­тому что по-дру­гому я ни­ког­да не ос­ме­люсь. По­тому что поз­дно. По­тому что толь­ко сей­час мне ста­ло по­нят­но, ка­кие я ис­пы­тываю чувс­тва. Мне не жал­ко от­дать всё и да­же боль­ше за её друж­бу, но те­перь ме­ня мо­жет удов­летво­рить лишь её вза­им­ность на что-то боль­шее, вот толь­ко эту са­мую вза­им­ность я ни­ког­да не по­лучу.  
  
Ужин под­хо­дит к кон­цу, но из уче­ников еще ма­ло кто воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в свои гос­ти­ные. Зав­тра ведь вы­ход­ной, суб­бо­та. Этим же ве­чером мно­гие от­да­дут­ся ле­ни, что всю учеб­ную не­делю жда­ла сво­его ча­са.  
  
Поч­ти не прит­ро­нув­шись к еде, я встаю из-за сто­ла. Не­кото­рое вре­мя на­зад приш­ло осоз­на­ние то­го, что го­лод — не са­мая страш­ная вещь. Страш­но тог­да, ког­да она про­ходит ми­мо, а ты – слов­но пус­тое мес­то, ко­им и яв­ля­ешь­ся. Страш­но тог­да, ког­да до го­ловок­ру­жения хо­чешь пой­мать ее улыб­ку, да­же ес­ли та пред­назна­чалась бы не те­бе. Страш­но, ког­да ты го­тов при­ложить ла­дони к рас­ка­лен­ным уг­лям вза­мен на од­но не­весо­мое при­кос­но­вение к ее ко­же.  
  
Спе­ци­аль­но об­хо­жу стол так, что­бы прой­ти око­ло гриф­финдор­ско­го. Каж­дый раз я за­река­юсь это де­лать, и каж­дый раз ма­зохист внут­ри ме­ня пу­та­ет мыс­ли и сно­ва зас­тавля­ет про­ходить ми­мо нее. Упи­ва­ясь дрожью в ко­ленях, из-за че­го на­чина­ют пре­датель­ски под­ка­шивать­ся но­ги, ми­гом по­те­ющи­ми ла­доня­ми, ко­лючи­ми игол­ка­ми оз­но­ба вдоль поз­во­ноч­ни­ка…  
  
Этот раз не стал ис­клю­чени­ем. Приб­ли­жа­ясь к их ком­па­нии, я на­мерен­но за­мед­ляю шаг. Они нас­толь­ко пог­ло­щены раз­го­вором, что я, не скры­ва­ясь, по­жираю взгля­дом ее про­филь.  
  
— …в Три Мет­лы, — то­ном, не тер­пя­щим ни­каких воз­ра­жений, при­печа­тыва­ет Джин­ни, ре­шитель­но гля­дя на Гер­ми­ону.  
  
— Да, это ведь все-та­ки день рож­де­ния! – с улыб­кой под­держал гриф­финдор­ку Гар­ри.  
  
— Тем бо­лее, зав­тра вы­ход­ной, как все сов­па­ло-то, — сно­ва всту­пила в бой Джин­ни.  
  
Гер­ми­она от­кры­ла бы­ло рот, что­бы воз­ра­зить, но Рон то­же ре­шил за­мол­вить сло­во:  
  
— Ну, Гер­ми­она, да­вай же. От­лично от­ме­тим твой день и…  
  
Как ни рас­тя­гивай ша­ги, но весь раз­го­вор мне уда­лось бы ус­лы­шать, толь­ко ес­ли ос­та­новить­ся воз­ле них ли­бо под­сесть. Но я до­воль­ству­юсь и ус­лы­шан­ным. И без про­дол­же­ния мне по­нят­но, что друзья уго­вари­ва­ют Гер­ми­ону на вы­лаз­ку в Хог­смид. В сво­бод­ный от за­нятий день. В день ее рож­де­ния. Де­вят­надца­того сен­тября. Уже зав­тра. Моя го­лов­ная боль уси­лива­ет­ся, а са­моби­чева­ния с кри­ками о собс­твен­ной ник­чемнос­ти воз­вра­ща­ют­ся пос­ле пе­реры­ва на не­боль­шой от­дых. Рань­ше у ме­ня бы ни­ког­да не по­яви­лось дос­та­точ­но ре­шимос­ти, что­бы по­дарить Гер­ми­оне что-то от се­бя. Рань­ше всей мо­ей храб­рости хва­тало лишь на роб­кие не­замет­ные взгля­ды в ее сто­рону. Сме­лость и ре­шитель­ность ни­ког­да не бы­ли мо­ими силь­ны­ми сто­рона­ми. Но сей­час что-то из­ме­нилось. Ли­бо взрос­ле­ние, ли­бо то, что в од­но ут­ро мне ста­ло по­нят­но неч­то, му­чав­шее сво­ей близ­кой раз­гадкой в прош­лые го­ды. В од­но ут­ро, зай­дя на зав­трак и уви­дев ее в от­све­тах лу­чей ве­сен­не­го сол­нца, мной ов­ла­дело на­важ­де­ние. На про­тяже­нии все­го зав­тра­ка мои гла­за ви­дели лишь ее, все ес­тес­тво во­пило о же­лании по­дой­ти, ска­зать хоть что-то, дот­ро­нуть­ся, приз­нать­ся…  
  
Пет­ляя по ко­ридо­рам, воз­вра­ща­ясь в гос­ти­ную, ру­гаю се­бя. Как мож­но бы­ло за столь­ко вре­мени не под­го­товить по­дар­ка? Бе­зус­ловно, он дол­жен быть осо­бен­ным. Но за ночь нель­зя ни­чего ус­петь.  
  
Про­ходя ми­мо кух­ни, мож­но ус­лы­шать приг­лу­шен­ный гро­хот. Эль­фы тру­дят­ся ден­но и нощ­но, а мне не уда­лось за столь­ко вре­мени сде­лать да­же од­но де­ло.  
  
Сте­ны гос­ти­ной при­нима­ют в свои объ­ятия у­юта оди­ноко­го сту­ден­та. Са­жусь у ка­мина, хо­тя не чувс­твую и на­мека на хо­лод. Прос­то так, в глу­боком крес­ле, у са­мого ог­ня, ве­село ше­веля­щего сво­ими мно­гочис­ленны­ми языч­ка­ми пла­мени, ста­новит­ся не так сквер­но. Гул в ды­моп­ро­воде от­да­ет­ся при­ят­ной виб­ра­ци­ей в ушах. Ти­шина сей­час не ка­жет­ся та­ким уж дру­гом, как это обыч­но бы­ва­ет. Мыс­ли и об­ра­зы ка­лей­дос­ко­пом кру­жат­ся в го­лове. Их ко­личес­тво до­пол­ня­ют и же­лания. Меч­ты – они очень опас­ны, они как изощ­ренная пыт­ка, боль на гра­ни с удо­воль­стви­ем. С эй­фо­ри­ей. Ко­торая ох­ва­тыва­ет с го­ловы до пят во вре­мя ред­ких снов. Счас­тли­вых сво­ей аб­сур­дной лег­костью к пос­ти­жению счастья. Ког­да снит­ся, буд­то ты лишь дер­жишь за ру­ку ту, о ко­торой гре­зишь, и чувс­тву­ешь, что груд­ная клет­ка го­това ра­зор­вать­ся на час­ти под сту­ком сер­дца-ку­вал­ды. И про­сыпа­ешь­ся, но не мо­жешь от­крыть гла­за, по­тому что при­дет ть­ма по­лога как горь­кое до­каза­тель­ство, что ис­пы­тыва­емое счастье – все­го лишь ис­кусная под­делка, под­ки­нутая иро­нич­ным Мор­фе­ем.  
  
Не­воль­но за­мечаю, что за раз­мышле­ни­ями сно­ва гры­зу ко­жу вок­руг ног­тей. Вред­ная при­выч­ка. Но так ус­по­ка­ива­ет нер­вы. В сви­тере ста­новит­ся душ­но, и я толь­ко воз­на­мери­ва­юсь снять его, как в гос­ти­ную вва­лива­ет­ся по­ток сту­ден­тов. Как нек­ста­ти — ка­мин так жиз­не­радос­тно пы­ла­ет, не хо­чет­ся по­кидать его об­щес­тво, он, не­осоз­нанно для ме­ня, за­ряжал, не да­вая сов­сем скис­нуть под на­тис­ком дум. Но в этом ожив­ле­нии мне ста­новит­ся не­чем ды­шать, я чувс­твую се­бя кем-то лиш­ним, чу­жим.  
  
Под­хва­тив ман­тию с под­ло­кот­ни­ка крес­ла, скры­ва­юсь в спаль­не. И с удив­ле­ни­ем под­ме­чаю, что ме­ня ок­ликнул чей-то го­лос. Но воз­вра­щать­ся нет ни­како­го же­лания, по­это­му про­дол­жаю путь.  
  
По­ка пе­ре­оде­ва­юсь в пи­жаму, го­лова сов­сем за­пол­ня­ет­ся ку­чей не­раз­борчи­вых мыс­лей. Но глав­ной из них яв­ля­ет­ся по­пыт­ка ис­пра­вить свое обыч­ное по­ложе­ние, име­ну­емое «в сто­роне». Ло­жусь под пу­ховое оде­яло, те­ло тут же рас­слаб­ля­ет­ся, и это поз­во­ля­ет ощу­тить то нап­ря­жение, что ох­ва­тыва­ло ме­ня до это­го. Взмах па­лоч­ки — и по­лог зак­ры­ва­ет­ся, не ос­тавляя и мил­ли­мет­ро­вой ще­лоч­ки. Об­во­лаки­ва­ющая тем­но­та не­навяз­чи­во сли­ва­ет­ся с соз­на­ни­ем, прев­ра­щая сме­лые меч­ты в обы­ден­ные ве­щи. Пес­чинка за пес­чинкой сып­лются на ве­ки, де­лая их все тя­желее. Я сда­юсь и зак­ры­ваю гла­за. Об­раз вмиг ста­новит­ся яр­ким, че­рес­чур жи­вым. Нас­толь­ко, что ка­кая-то часть ме­ня от­четли­во по­нима­ет – все это бред, ноч­ное ви­дение, об­ман.  
  
Но я с на­ив­ным до­вери­ем наб­лю­даю за кра­соч­ной кар­тинкой: я вры­ва­юсь в гриф­финдор­скую гос­ти­ную, а в ру­ках ко­роб­ка, обер­ну­тая цве­тас­той по­дароч­ной бу­магой. Мне не­из­вес­тно, что скры­ва­ет­ся внут­ри, но я чувс­твую без­разли­чие к этой за­гад­ке. Важ­но най­ти ее, вру­чить по­дарок, без объ­яс­не­ний, без лиш­них слов и уви­деть улыб­ку. Бла­годар­ную. За­вора­жива­ющую. Же­лан­ную.  
  
Сей­час эти грё­зы не ка­жут­ся мне глу­пыми и не­ис­полни­мыми. Сей­час ме­ня пе­репол­ня­ет уве­рен­ность в том, что на ут­ро я все смо­гу. Все бу­дет в точ­ности так, как пред­став­ля­ет­ся сей­час.  
  
* * *  
  
Ко­выряю лож­кой в ос­тывшей ов­ся­ной ка­ше. Она та­кая же се­рая и склиз­кая, как и мое нас­тро­ение. Всю ночь мне не бы­ло по­коя, а прос­нувшись, ког­да толь­ко на­чина­ло рас­све­тать, ста­ло стыд­но за свою чрез­мерную са­мо­уве­рен­ность.  
  
Ее мес­то все еще пус­то­вало, как и мес­та ее дру­зей. На­вер­ное, в та­кой день она ре­шила выс­пать­ся или ее за­вали­ли поз­драв­ле­ни­ями, не да­вая спус­тить­ся к зав­тра­ку. Во­об­ра­жение не под­ве­ло и в этот раз: сра­зу пред­ста­вились ожив­ле­ние в их гос­ти­ной, смех, воз­бужден­ные го­лоса, сло­ва бла­годар­ности… Ко­неч­но, я по­нимаю, что пре­уве­личи­ваю, но нез­на­ние всег­да тво­рит со мной по­доб­ное.  
  
В го­лове сно­ва по­пыт­ки выб­рать под­хо­дящий по­дарок. Ведь ещё есть вре­мя. Це­лый день. Ес­ли поб­ро­дить по ма­гази­нам Хог­сми­да, то мож­но най­ти хоть что-ни­будь. Нап­ри­мер… пе­ро! На сов­ме­щен­ных за­няти­ях мне час­то до­води­лось ви­деть, как из-за вол­не­ния она ло­ма­ет их кон­чи­ки. А еще я мо­гу по­дарить ей кни­гу. У нее к ним по­вышен­ный ин­те­рес, — дол­жна оце­нить.  
  
Я да­же на­чинаю улы­бать­ся сво­им бре­довым иде­ям. Кни­гами в пер­вую оче­редь за­валят ее друзья, стран­ная уве­рен­ность в этом не по­кида­ет ме­ня. А перья… тут и го­ворить не о чем. Луч­ше уж сов­сем ни­чего.  
  
Ря­дом раз­да­ет­ся гро­хот, я вздра­гиваю и по­вора­чиваю на шум го­лову. Пер­во­кур­сник уро­нил кув­шин, — пред­ска­зу­емо. Сей­час на­чало го­да, в та­кое вре­мя они всег­да чувс­тву­ют се­бя не в сво­ей та­рел­ке. Как и я, вот уже пя­тый год…  
  
— Ак­ку­рат­ней, Стив, — раз­дра­жен­но про­из­но­сит де­вуш­ка, си­дящая ря­дом с маль­чи­ком. Она ка­жет­ся мне смут­но зна­комой, но я не мо­гу ее вспом­нить.  
  
— Я не­ча­ян­но, — про­буб­нил Стив. Де­вуш­ка пос­ла­ла уко­риз­ненный взгляд, и взма­хом па­лоч­ки уб­ра­ла бес­по­рядок на сто­ле. – По­дай мне тост.  
  
— Это ты за ним тя­нул­ся? Сра­зу поп­ро­сить не мог? – По то­ну об­ще­ния этих двух мне ста­ло яс­но, что они, ско­рее все­го, брат и сес­тра. Час­то при­ходи­лось наб­лю­дать по­доб­ное, пре­бывая в гос­тях у мно­годет­ных родс­твен­ни­ков ма­тери.  
  
— Я сам хо­тел, — чуть слыш­но про­пых­тел Стив.  
  
По­ложив на по­явив­шу­юся пе­ред маль­чи­ком пус­тую та­рел­ку па­ру тос­тов, де­вуш­ка по­тяну­лась к ва­зоч­ке с дже­мом, по­дод­ви­гая ее бли­же к бра­ту.  
  
— Ешь да­вай, — снис­хо­дитель­но улыб­нувшись, раз­ре­шила она, на что маль­чик нас­мешли­во фыр­кнул.  
  
— М-м-м, я люб­лю клуб­ничный, — су­нув нос в рез­ную ва­зоч­ку, до­воль­но про­из­нес Стив. И как бы нев­зна­чай неб­режно об­ро­нил: — И те­бя люб­лю, спа­сибо.  
  
Сес­тра в от­вет лас­ко­вым жес­том взъ­еро­шила ему во­лосы и по­вер­ну­лась к под­ру­ге, во­зоб­новляя прер­ванный раз­го­вор. Стив, смеш­но вы­сунув кон­чик язы­ка от усер­дия, тща­тель­но на­мазы­вал мас­лом тост.  
  
Вот та­кое сво­еоб­разное приз­на­ние. Вро­де ни­чего осо­бен­но­го, но да­же мне, пос­то­рон­не­му оче­вид­цу, ста­ло чу­точ­ку свет­лее на ду­ше.  
  
Глу­пое пред­по­ложе­ние не­из­бежно зак­ра­лось в го­лову, не же­лая от­ту­да вы­бирать­ся.  
  
Как гром сре­ди яс­но­го не­ба, так и для ме­ня ста­ло не­ожи­дан­ным то, что в зал вле­тели со­вы. Это слов­но да­ло мне знак, зас­тавляя под­дать­ся по­рыву ре­шить­ся с окон­ча­тель­ным вы­бором по­дар­ка.  
  
На стол ак­ку­рат у та­рел­ки опус­ти­лась нев­зрач­ная си­пуха, про­тяги­вая ког­тистую ла­пу с пись­мом от ро­дите­лей. С ве­селя­щим ме­ня вол­не­ни­ем взгля­дом вы­ис­ки­ваю, у ко­го мож­но поп­ро­сить пе­ро и ку­сочек пер­га­мен­та.  
  
Наб­ро­сав пер­вое, что приш­ло на ум, и да­же не пы­та­ясь из­ме­нить по­черк, сую пос­ла­ние пти­це в цеп­кий клюв. Та, без лиш­них слов с ука­зани­ями, взле­та­ет к по­тол­ку. Я не мо­гу сдер­жать­ся и под­ни­маю го­лову, от­сле­живая взгля­дом путь поч­таль­он­ки.  
  
На­вер­нув над за­лом кру­ги, по­казав­ши­еся мне все­ми де­вятью кру­гами Ада, со­ва спи­киро­вала вниз. Сер­дце уш­ло в пят­ки, нап­рочь от­ка­зыва­ясь бить­ся.  
  
Ка­залось, что все на­чало про­ис­хо­дить мед­ленно, буд­то где-то под тол­щей во­ды.   
  
Вот тон­кие паль­цы Гер­ми­оны вы­тяги­ва­ют кро­хот­ную за­пис­ку из клю­ва не­доволь­ной пти­цы. На ли­це — не­до­уме­ние. Со­ва уле­та­ет, гром­ко ух­нув на про­щание. А та, с ко­торой я не сво­жу глаз, опус­ка­ет взгляд, про­бега­ясь им по ко­сым спе­шащим строч­кам. Я от­четли­во ви­жу ее рас­те­рян­ность. Ру­мянец сму­щения зас­тавля­ет ме­ня не ве­рить уви­ден­но­му. Ра­дос­тная улыб­ка не ос­тавля­ет ино­го вы­бора. Мои гу­бы рас­плы­ва­ют­ся в от­ветной улыб­ке: глу­пой, вос­торжен­ной до дро­жи в ру­ках.  
  
Риск ока­зал­ся оп­равдан­ным, а спон­танный вы­бор — вер­ным. Единс­твен­ное, что я мо­гу бес­пре­кос­ловно, ис­крен­не по­дарить, бы­ло при­нято. А бла­годар­ностью мне ста­ли ее счас­тли­во за­горев­ши­еся гла­за.  
  
 _Прос­то знай, — я люб­лю те­бя_  
  
Хафф­лпаффский Ано­ним.


End file.
